Bubble generating devices are known in the prior art. However, those bubble generating devices typically include a wiper bar or a mechanical device moveable over an opening to form a bubble film. When air is blown into the film-formed opening, bubbles are generated. However, the wiper bar or the mechanical devices detract from a good looking bubble generating product. The cool design of a bubble generating product can be undercut by such kind of construction located at the outer front side of the product.
There is a need to produce a bubble generating device and a method for forming a bubble film in a bubble generating device without a wiper bar or any external bubble forming mechanism.
The above description of the background is provided to aid in understanding a bubble generating device and a method for forming a bubble film, but is not admitted to describe or constitute pertinent prior art to the bubble generating device and the method for forming a bubble film disclosed in the present application, or consider any disclosures as material to the patentability of the claims of the present application.